


Баба Нюра

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Monsters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Бабе Нюре ли бояться чудовища, которое топчет взращённые ею с любовью цветы?





	Баба Нюра

Старенький телевизор даже не бормотал, а вопил: Анна Митрофановна, известная среди соседей как баба Нюра, плохо слышала. Разобрала бы, о чём говорила белозубая дикторша, если бы не поганый сосед с третьего этажа. Включил свою визжалку-оралку, от которой трясся потолок, на всю мощь! Мочи нет от него.

— Пока учёные пытаются установить природу существа, напомним…

— Тьфу! — Анна Митрофановна проковыляла к телевизору и щёлкнула кнопку.

Думала, нового чего скажут. Куда там? Каждый день одно и то же — сидите дома, если не хотите стать жертвой Лысого — так прозвано чудище, невесть откуда взявшееся в городе, за овальную, гладкую, будто яйцо, голову. Огромное оно — выше трёхэтажки, в которой жила баба Нюра.

— Сидите дома! — передразнила она. — Вот и сидит…

Лучше бы сосед — сатанист, не иначе — ходил в свой университет. И как его туда вообще приняли? Вот в молодости бабы Нюры за длинные патлы вылетел бы. Сейчас что? Можно и цепями увешаться, а потом греметь ими, и никто слова не скажет.

Пользу от учёбы баба Нюра, впрочем, оценила только сейчас. Хоть день не слышала этого «Бум-бум», а ночью она могла покрутить диск переклеенного изолентой телефона и вызвать кого следует. Теперь-то что? Милиция — и та не выезжает! И жаловаться бесполезно — все боятся Лысого, чёрта этого здоровенного!

Расстроенная баба Нюра поковыляла, помогая себе тростью, на кухню. Хоть чайку, чёрного, заварить, да с леденцом вприкуску — подсластить горькую жизнь. А что она горькая, не то слово! Наташа-то, дочка, прибираться приходила. Норовила смыться, зараза такая, огрызалась: «Вырастила нас? Теперь мне своих растить», — но ведь приходила! Обижалась зря, конечно. Вырастила Лену, внучку бабнюрину, которая с мужиком нерасписанная живёт, хватит!

А теперь если и приходит, то ставит сумку с продуктами — и шасть по ступенькам вниз! Потом баба Нюра глядит в окно ей вслед да переживает, чтобы Лысый не раздавил огроменной ступнёй.

Эх, детишки… Не им помирать!

Когда чайник вскипел, баба Нюра залила пакетик. Хоть бы Лукинична жила в этом подъезде, а то и её не позвать. Вот жизнь настала — не выйти погреться под лучами майского солнца. Как в гробу, ей-богу!

Зашелестела обёртка с немудрёной надписью «Барбарис». Баба Нюра достала красный леденец, но в рот отправить не успела. Когда задребезжали стёкла в стареньком окне с облупившейся краской, с трудом, по-прежнему опираясь на трость, поднялась, чтобы закрыть форточку.

Лысый пришёл. В «Новостях» передавали, что земля дрожит, когда он ходит.

Мгновение — и на кухне потемнело, будто ночь враз наступила. Только круглый глаз и различим.

За грудиной сдавило. Валидолу бы, но придётся в темноте топать к хлебнице. И не до него, когда погань пялится на бабу Нюру круглым, навыкате глазом. Стоит то, гадость, на газоне, небось! Зря, что ли, баба Нюра с Лукиничной из соседнего подъезда вскапывали землю? Не зря, а чтобы красиво было во дворе. Хватит того, что боязно уснуть, потому что по ночам молодёжь шастает и рвёт цветы. Теперь и Лысый чёрт потоптал.

И даром, что в окнах и на лестничной площадке тьма. И даром, что все забоялись — сосед и тот выключил свою дребезжалку. Баба Нюра — трость в помощь — прытью молодым даст фору. Сошла с лестницы она ловко, а вот кнопка на двери не жалась — и всё. «Напридумывали домофонов», — позлилась баба Нюра, хотя совсем недавно радовалась, что никто в подъезде не облегчается и дворовые коты не метят.

Ожидания оказались правдой: здоровая ступня смяла и тюльпаны, и куст с пионами. Только-только баба Нюра с Лукиничной отвадили молодёжь — и вот!

— Ах ты, зараза такая! — Анна Митрофановна, держа трость как копьё, понеслась к чудищу и врезала. Потом ещё, пока то не переставило ногу. Но и тогда она не успокоилась и зарядила по большому — даже не так: огромному — пальцу.

Лысый взревел. Снова затряслась земля — да так, что баба Нюра едва не упала.

— И чтобы я тебя тут больше не видела!

Домой она не торопилась, только глядела, как ветер треплет полосы ткани, прикрывающие срам Лысого.

Она даже не высказалась по привычке:

— Совсем потерял стыд.

Потому никогда не видела одежды на рынке и в магазинах, сшитой на такое огромное тело.


End file.
